


Naniniwala Ka Ba sa Mahika?

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter AU, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sleep, pero sa Pilipinas
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Antok, na antok, na antok na si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang dumating si Jongin.





	Naniniwala Ka Ba sa Mahika?

~Preface~

Unibersidad ng Pilipinas, Ateneo de Manila University, The Royal and Pontifical University of Sto. Tomas, De La Salle University. Ito ang top 4 schools sa Pilipinas, at magpahanggang ngayon eh gugustuhin pa rin ng mga magkokolehiyo na makapasok sa isa sa mga eskwelahang ito. Pero hindi alam ng lahat na may tinatagong sikreto ang apat na eskwelahang ito.

Noon pa man, may mahika na talagang taglay ang mga sinaunang Pilipino na naninirahan sa iba’t ibang isla ng bansa. Dahil nga tribo-tribo, kanya-kanya din sila ng dialekto na gamit sa mahika pero iyong mga mas malalaking tribo na halos pare-pareho lang ang gamit na salita, pinagiisa lang lang para mas maayos. Nang dumating ang mga Espanyol sa Pilipinas, itinago ng mga sinaunang Pilipino ang mahika nila sa paniniwalang hindi dapat mapasakamay ng mga mananakop ang kanilang mga kaalaman. Alam kasi nila na pwedeng gamitin ng mga ito ang kaalaman sa pagpapalaganap ng kasamaan, at hindi nila hinangad na ito ang kahinatnan ng kanilang mahika. Ang problema, iyon ang isa sa mga totoong rason bakit nandito ang mga Espanyol— narinig kasi nila na ang mahika sa mga isla sa Silangan ay puro pa, walang bahid ng kasamaan at ginagamit para lang sa kabutihan at pagdepensa. Gusto nilang matutunan ito, madala sa kanilang bansa para baguhin at gamitin sa pagsakop ng iba’t ibang mga bansa.

Isa sa mga nakapagtago ng mahika at naipasa sa mga sumunod na henerasyon ay ang angkan ng nanay ni Dr Jose Rizal, na naipasa din sa bayani. Napakagaling niya, napakabilis matuto ng mga salitang gamit para sa mahika. Malakas din siya, nakagawa ng mga sarili niyang mga salamangka noong trese pa lang siya. Kaya din niya napagdesisyunang umalis ng bansa kasabay ng pagudyok ng kanyang kapatid ay ang pangarap na sana makapagtatag siya ng sarili niyang eskwelahan na para lamang sa mahikang Pinoy, parang yung naririnig niya na eskwelahan sa Inglatera, yung Hogwarts.

Inikot niya ang buong Europa na siyang unang nagayos ng pag-gamit ng mahika sa mundo, nilibot ang mga eskwelahan at hinanap kung paano niya maisasagawa iyon sa Pilipinas. Noong una duda siya na magagawa niya ang nais, pero dahil nga sa sipag at tiyaga, nagawa niyang patagong ilunsad ang unang eskwelahan sa Pilipinas na para lang sa mga mag-aaral ng mahika at yung mga may dugong mahikero at mahikera — sa Main Building ng Royal and Pontifical University of Sto. Tomas nagumpisa ang pag-aaral ng mahikang Pinoy.

Taon ang lumipas, at dahil nga sa may taglay na malakas na mahika sa kaniya eh nagawa pang pagandahin ni Dr. Rizal ang sistema sa eskwela at magtagal ng pamumuhay (pero bilang iba’t ibang tao, parang si Simoun at Crisostomo Ibarra), hanggang sa itatag ang tatlo pang eskwelahan na tinayuan din niya ng eskwelang pangmahika. Kinukubli ng mahika ang tunay na lagay ng mga eskwelahang ito, kaya pwede pa ring pasukan ng mga walang mahika bilang unibersidad lamang. Dahil alam niya na hindi pwedeng maglaho na lang biglaan ang mga estudyante, naisip niya na hayaang parang normal lang ang mga eskwelahan, pero iba ang pag-aaralan ng ordinaryo at may mahikang estudyante; iba ang kanilang makikita sa eskwela.

Konektado ang apat na eskwelahan na hindi nakikita ang pangmahikang eskwela — tulad ng sa Hogwarts, ang apat na eskwelahan ay may iba’t ibang kulay, pag-uugali at pananaw sa buhay. Ang UP, Balay ni Juan ang tawag. Ang mga nakatira at nag-aaral doon, matatapang at handang manindigan sa mga ipinaglalaban nila. Malakas din sila sa mga lumang mahika, yung mga noong bago pa sakupin ang Pilipinas.

Ang Ateneo naman, Eagle’s Quarters. Marami sa mga nakatira at nag-aaral, mayayaman pero mapagkumbaba. Hindi din naman matatawaran ang talino nila na ipinanglalaban sa mga contests sa labas ng bansa, at ang Quidditch team lang naman nila ang isa sa mga pinakamagagaling sa mundo (paano ba naman kasi natetraining kahit umuulan). Ang mahika nila ay nakatuon sa mga mahikang pangtulong sa iba at pangdepensa.

Sa DLSU, Archery Palace ang tawag sa kanilang lugar. Medyo maliit lang ang nasasakupan nila pero ang mga estudyante, hindi naman din matatawaran ang sipag at pagiging maabilidad sa mga bagay-bagay. Mayayaman din ang mga tao dito, karamihan ipapakita talaga na mayaman sila sa pagbili ng bagong wand o pang-Quidditch pero hindi naman lahat. Hindi lang sila nagkakasundo ng mga taga-Ateneo dahil na din sa Quidditch, sila kasi ang pumapangalawa. Bihasa ang mga taga La Salle sa mga mahikang may kinalaman sa pera, o kaya pampalakas.

Sanctuario de Santo Tomas naman ang tawag sa UST. Malaki ang sakop nito, halos buong España Blvd., kaya ang mga estudyante halos sumakay na ng kanya kanyang mga walis umabot lang sa susunod na klase. Mababait ang mga tao dito, bihasa sa pamumuhay sa Maynila kaya medyo malalakas din ang loob. Magagaling sila sa mga lumang mahika nang sakupin ang Pilipinas, pinaghalong Espanyol at Tagalog na may Ingles na din, at yung mga mahikang ginagamit ng mga relihiyoso.

Nakita pa ni Dr. Rizal ang mga ito bago siya tuluyang pumanaw sa edad na 99, ilang araw bago siya mag-100. Sa ngayon, hindi pa rin alam ng mga karaniwang tao na mayroong mahika sa ilalim ng kanilang mga paa.

･ﾟ☆✧

"Bwiset. Bwiset talaga."

Nakatayo lang sa harap ng De La Salle University si Do Kyungsoo, inis na inis sa sarili. Nakakahiyang nakatayo lang siya dito dahil lang hindi niya alam yung tamang salita para makapasok siya. Di naman din pwede na pumasok siya dun sa pasukan ng mga Normie, yung mga taong walang mahika, kasi hindi naman siya makakapasok papunta sa tulugan nila. Antok, na antok, na antok, na antok na sya.

Kung pwede lang sanang matawagan yung kaisa-isa niyang kaibigan sa loob, kaso hindi— pumaparty pa ata si Sehun sa labas. Inis na inis na si Kyungsoo kasi wala siyang ibang matatanungan. Hindi kasi siya yung pala-kaibigan na tao, mas pinipiling sarilinin ang mga bagay-bagay. Para sa kanya, mas mabuti na yun kaysa may masabi pa siya na hindi maganda, baka kung ano pang mangyari.

Napaupo na lang sya sa harap, tumitingin sa mangilan-ngilang tao na dumadaan. Matagal nang gustong lumipat ni Kyungsoo ng eskwelahan. Sa totoo lang kasi, mas gusto niya sa Ateneo— andun kasi yung mga batikan pagdating sa Defense Against the Dark Arts na matagal niya nang gustong pag-aralan. Kakaiba din ang sorting sa Pilipinas: yung istatwa ni Rizal sa Luneta, isang beses sa isang taon bumababa yun sa kinatatayuan niya. Isa-isang lalapit ang mga estudyante, ipapahawak ang hawak na libro at kung ano mang kulay ang lumabas, agad na syang mapupunta doon. Portkey yun. Kapag dalawang kulay o higit pa ang lumabas, pipili ang estudyante kung saan niya gusto, itatapat ang kamay, at agad ay doon na sya mapupunta.

Nung nagsorting si Kyungsoo, inasahan niya na sa Ateneo siya mapupunta. Hindi nya din alam anong meron sa kamay niya, sa kamay ng pamilya Do, bakit ba lagi na lang silang nasosort sa La Salle. Mahigpit at mahirap na din kasi magpalipat ng eskwelahan pagkatapos masort; kailangan mo pang dumaan sa pagkarami-raming interbyu. Hassle lang, kumbaga, baka hindi ka pa payagan.

Sabi ni Kyungsoo dati lilipat siya kaso unti-unti nagustuhan niya naman na ang La Salle. Kahit medyo maliit ang campus, kanila naman ang buong kahabaan ng Taft. Tsaka maganda pa campus nila, di tulad ng sa UST na medyo luma-luma na. Hindi man siya nakakapasok doon, labas pa lang ramdam niya na.

Gustong gusto na ni Kyungsoo na makapasok dahil may exam pa sila bukas at hindi pa siya kuntento sa mga nareview niya. Unti-unti na rin siyang nagpapalamon sa antok at papikit-pikit na ang mga mata, pero hindi nga pwede dahil nasa labas siya at baka kung anong masamang elemento ang nagtatago sa dilim. “‘Pag hindi pa ‘ko nakapasok ngayon”, isip ni Kyungsoo, “gagamit na ‘ko ng mahika. Bahala na.”

Alas dos na ng umaga.

･ﾟ☆✧

Naglalakad lang si Jongin sa may Taft, kagagaling lang sa party ng kaibigan. Bilang isa sa mga prefect sa UST, alam niyang may pinanghahawakan siyang imahe— malinis laging tiganan, laging nasa klase, proactive sa mga school events, may opinyon sa mga napapanahong isyu, mataas lagi ang marka. Graduating na si Jongin sa darating na taon, pangalawang taon niya sa pagiging prefect, at running for honors pa. Lahat ng prefect e scholar ng kanya-kanyang eskwelahan kaya masasabing swerte na din si Jongin dahil dun. Kaya naman kilala siya, si Prefect Jongin, bilang Perfect Jongin. Hindi niya kayang masira ang imahe niyang yun kayang madaling madali na siya. Alas-dos na kasi ng umaga nasa labas pa siya. Pa’ano ba naman kasi, yung prefect ng La Salle na tropa niya nung high school, halos ayaw paalisin si Jongin. Kulang na lang gamitin na niya yung teleportation spell na natutunan niya sa magulang para lang makauwi. Dahil Catholic school, hindi pwedeng late ang uwi pero dahil prefect siya, namaster niya na ang pag-pasok at paglabas ng eskwela nang walang nakakapansin.

Naglalakad sya sa kahabaan ng Taft, nagmamasid-masid at tumitingin na din kung saan yung sakayan ng FX pabalik ng UST. Tinitignan din niya ang harap ng La Salle— ang ganda, kaso parang hindi niya talaga makita ang sarili niya sa loob ng eskwelahang yun. Umiling na lang siya at nagpatuloy na maglakad nang dumapo ang mga mata sa harap ng eskwelahan at napansing may nakaupo doon, isang lalaki na parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa— parang ‘di naman naiiyak pero dahil parang lumong-lumo na sa kinalalagyan niya. May hawak itong mukhang wand, at napatunayan iyon ni Jongin nang biglang kumislap panandalian ang dulo ng hawak niya. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. “Ba’t ‘to nasa labas”, bulong niya sa sarili, “bawal yan ah?” Hindi niya na sana pupuntahan kung hindi lang din siya kinutuban na parang hindi maganda ang pwedeng mangyari kapag iniwan niya yung taong yun na mag-isa. Isa pa, kung Normie na bata man yun, at least mapapawi yung makulit niyang imahinasyon.

Tumawid siya at naglakad papalapit. Hawak niya sa isang kamay, nakatago, ang kanyang wand. Hindi niya intensyong gamitin ito pero kung mamalasin at isa pala itong Dilim, kaya niyang ipagtanggol ang sarili. Mga ilang metro na lang ang layo niya sa lalaki nang mapansin siya nito. Tinitigan lang siya. Wala nang buhay ang mga mata at pipikit-pikit pa. Ang isang kamay ay nasa wand, mahigpit ang hawak pero halatang para lang may panghawakan pa. Kitang-kita ni Jongin kung gaano kapagod ang kaharap, yung tagal ng paghihintay niya parang inukit na sa mukha niyang maamo pero pagod. At antok. Antok, na antok, na antok.

“**Magis Magicae?**” tanong ni Jongin. ‘Pag mali o hindi ito sumagot, tatakbo na siya papalayo. Malay niya ba kung ano talaga ‘tong totoy na ‘to, diba?

Napahinga ng malalim ang kaharap, pero parang yung hinga na salamat, may makakaintindi. “**Magis Hominae.**” Sagot nito.

Natawa si Jongin at niluwagan ang hawak sa wand niya, pero hindi pa rin tinanggal ang kamay dito. “Ba’t ka nandito sa labas? Tinakot mo naman ako dun, eh.”

“Inimbita ba kita dito?” Inis na sagot ng kausap. “’Di ko naman sinabi na lumapit ka, ah.”

Umiling na lang si Jongin at inintindi ang pagsusungit nito. “Pasensya na, bawal bang maging curious?”

“Eh bawal, anong gagawin mo?” Humikab na siya, isip ni Jongin, ‘di pa siguro ‘to nakakatulog. Umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya, saktong distansya lang para makausap siya ng matino pero hindi sobra na baka hindi na siya pagkatiwalaan ng kausap.

“Paupo ha.” Pasintabi niya.

“Eh nakaupo ka na, ano pa nga ba?”

Wala sa bokabularyo ni Jongin ang tumigil na lang basta-basta at umalis, lalo na’t mukhang kailangan siya ng kausap. Halatang antok na, eh, pero bakit di pa rin siya pumapasok? “Anong pangalan mo?” Tanong niya.

“’La kang pake.” Hikab. Natatawa na lang si Jongin sa kasungitan ng kausap, lalo na’t hindi siya nagpapatinag. Pero sa kabilang banda, awang awa na siya dahil parang unti-unti nang nawawala ang sungit niya, at napapalitan ng pagod. Napapansin niya din na papikit-pikit na ang kausap.

“’Bat di ka pa pumasok?” Tinanong niya na lang kasi ayaw niyang manghula, pero tama ang nasa isip niya nang mag buntong-hininga ang katabi.

“Wala ako nung password, okay. Kaya pwede ba, kung sino ka man—”

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.” Pakilala niya.

“Huh?”

“Ang pangalan ko e Jongin, ‘ka ‘ko.” Nagpakilala na lang siya kasi baka mamaya pagkamalan siyang kung ano, masama nang nandito siya ng madaling-araw sa labas ng La Salle.

“Teka... taga UST ka ba?”

“Hindi ka ba muna magpapakilala?”

“Kyungsoo. Taga-UST ka?” Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo, bakit mo ba tinatanong yan?”

“Ikaw si Perfect Jongin?”

Natawa si Jongin. Dati hanggang Dapitan niya lang naririnig yan, umabot na pala hanggang Taft.

“Hindi ko masasabing perfect ako pero ako ang isa sa mga prefect ng UST, oo. Pwede mo na ba ‘kong pagkatiwalaan?”

“Sinong nagsabing pagkakatiwalaan kita, ano ako hilo?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang napipikit. “Yung prefect nga dito, ‘di ko mapagkatiwalaan, ikaw pa kaya?”

“Si Sehun?” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Mabait naman yung kaibigan niyang yun, ha? Anong ginawa nun dito?

“Oo, yung bwiset na yun.” Biglang nabuhayan si Kyungsoo. “’Di man lang sinabi sa ‘kin na nagpalit pala ng password bago siya pumarty, ‘di tuloy ako makapasok.” Kitang-kita ni Jongin pa’ano napalitan yung bugso ng damdamin ni Kyungsoo ng kawalan ng pag-asa na makatulog pa.

Tinignan niya ang cellphone na dala. Alas dos y media na ng umaga. Konti na lang ang tao sa labas, at baka makasagupa pa sila ng Dilim kung magpapatuloy silang mag-uusap sa labas ng eskwelahan niya. Dahil galing sa party ni Sehun, alam niyang hindi sasagot ang kaibigan kahit na ilang tawag pa ang gawin niya. Hindi din naman niya pwedeng iwanan ‘to kasi mukhang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa. Kaya napaisip siya kung saan sila pwedeng tumambay na hindi masisita ng pulis o ng kahit sinong makakita sa kanila, may Mahika o wala.

“Gusto mo bang pumunta ng UST?”

･ﾟ☆✧

“Aba, nakakaalis ka ng UST ng ganitong oras?” Kitang kita sa mata ni Kyungsoo ang pag-hanga sa kasama. “Prefect ka nga talaga.”

“Grabe ka sa’kin, hindi naman ako araw-araw gumigimmick. Tsaka isa pa, para saan pa ang pagiging prefect ko kung ‘di ko magamit yung perks ko?” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin habang sinisilip kung nasa taas pa ng Main Building yung mga estatwa. ‘Pag kasi wala na, ibig sabihin ‘di muna sila pwedeng pumasok hanggang bumalik yung mga yun. Madalas naman kasi hindi sila bumababa, pero ‘di mo din alam. Strikto kasi yung mga yun, bawal magpapasok kahit sa grounds lang ng estudyante galing sa ibang eskwelahan. Nakita niyang nasa taas naman ng Main Building yung mga estatwa kaya tinignan niya ang kasamang humihikab nanaman. Nag-Grab na sila dahil parang hindi na kakayaning magcommute ni Kyungsoo. Maga-alas tres na ng umaga. Nasabi ni Kyungsoo na may test pa sila bukas, hindi pa daw sapat ang narereview niya, at inis na inis na inis siya kay Sehun. At antok na rin.

“Ganito.” Sabi ni Jongin, hawak ang wand at nakaharap sa gitnang gate ng España, katapat ng Arch of the Centuries. “Sunod ka lang sa akin. Wala kang gagawin kundi yun. Tapos makakatulog ka na.”

“Bawal akong pumasok sa Common Room niyo, ‘di ba? Saan mo ‘ko papatulugin?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayan o, ang dami-daming upuan dyan. Ang daming benches dyan, pili ka na lang.”

Iritado na si Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman naghahandang pumasok na. “Ang dilim-dilim? ‘Di ba uso ilaw dito?”

“’Wag ka munang maingay.” Sabi ni Jongin bigla, hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinatak siya papalapit sa kanya. “Papasok na tayo. Baka pwedeng wag ka munang magulo.”

“’Di naman ak—” di na natuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi dahil sinimulan na ni Jongin na magtapik ng railings. Saka lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na UST Hymn yung tinutugtog ni Jongin nang matapos ito. Parang naglaho yung gate bigla matapos niyang gawin yun. ‘Di pa siya tapos mamangha nang hatakin siya ni Jongin ulit, kaya patakbo siyang pumasok. Maya-maya lang biglang nagpakita ulit yung mga gate.

“Kapag ‘di ka mabilis, matutuhog ka nung gate.” Mabilis na paliwanag ni Jongin, tapos ay nagmwestra sa harap nila. “Welcome to UST, Archer.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo, hindi alintana na hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Kinuha niya ang wand at magsusummon na sana ng ilaw, pero inunahan siya ni Jongin.

“**Lampa-ko.**” Sambit nito, habang turo ang ilaw sa may Arch. Biglang lumiwanag, pero sa kanila lang.

“Bakit hindi na lang Lumos?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, habang papalapit sa arko. Biglang lumihis ng daan si Jongin at dumaan sa gilid.

“Kasi hindi natin pwedeng hawak lang ang wands natin.” Turo ni Jongin sa ilaw na, pagkalagpas nila ng Arch, e biglang nawala. Nag-ilaw naman yung sa may Lover’s Lane, pero parang sinusundan sila— paglagpas ng isang ilaw, iilaw ang kasunod pero mawawala yung una.

“Anong spell yun? ‘Lampa-ko’?”

“Oo, Lampa-ko. Tinuro lang din yung sa’kin ng ate ko, ‘di siya madalas gamitin. Lumang Pilipino na daw kasi yun.”

“Taga-UP ate mo?”

“Pa’ano mo nalaman?”

“Sabi mo lumang Pilipino, eh. Sila lang naman nag-mamaster nun.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Tumigil sila sa isang bench, at umupo na si Jongin.

“Tulog ka na.”

“Bitawan mo muna kamay ko.”

Biglang binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay ng kasama, hindi napansin dahil sa pagmamadaling mabigyan ito ng mahihigaan. Namula siya at nagkamot ng ulo sa hiya. “Pasensya na, ha. Gusto ko lang naman makatulog ka.”

“Ayos lang. Ako pa ba magrereklamo, eh ako yung may kailangan galing sa ‘yo.” Umupo na rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at pinagmasdan ang daan na papunta sa sikat na estatwa ni Benavides. “Ayos naman pala dito. Buti pumapayag sila na pwedeng dito lang yung mga tao?”

“Sa totoo lang...” Paunang sabi ni Jongin. Napatayo si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin ng masama.

“Ano? Sa totoo lang ano?” Pagalit na tanong niya, naka-kunot ang noo at naka-krus ang mga kamay. “Hoy, Jongin, kahit Perfect Jongin ang tawag nila sa ‘yo pag ako talaga pinahamak mo...”

“Sa totoo lang kasi, wala naman talagang pwedeng magstay dito.” Paliwanag ni Jongin ng mahinahon, natatawa sa kausap na hininintay ang mga salitang bibitawan niya. “Pwede kapag Paskuhan na; bawal na kasing lumabas pagsapit ng alas-dos. Pero ngayon at normal na araw lang, hindi talaga pwede pero –PERO– makinig ka kasi muna—” Pagsusumamo ni Jongin dahil si Kyungsoo handang handa nang mang-away.

“Ayus-ayusin mo Jongin sinasabi ko sa ‘yo...”

“Pero, dahil open grounds naman dito, technically hindi bawal na nandito ka. Bawal doon sa loob.” Turo ni Jongin sa may P. Noval kung saan may bagong building na nakatayo. “’Pag pinapasok kita doon, baka pati ako ma-kick out.” Paliwanag ni Jongin.

“’Eh pa’ano pag may nakakita? May nagsumbong?” Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo pero halatang nahihimasmasan na; nakaupo na ulit sa tabi ni Jongin.

“Walang batas ang nagbabawal sa ‘yo dito. Open grounds nga, ‘diba? Pinapasok kita kasi hindi ka makapasok sa inyo. Tsaka may mga mahikerong natutulog dito paminsan-minsan. Malawak kasi tsaka walang Dilim ang makakapasok.” Ngiti ni Jongin. “Hindi lang ikaw ang taga La Salle na natulog dito. Wag ka masyadong feeling special.”

“Hindi naman ako ganun.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo pero narinig pa rin ni Jongin. Umubo siya at bahagyang nilakasan ang boses. “Pahiga na nga, alas-tres kinse na oh.” Turo niya sa cellphone ni Jongin. “Tulog na ‘ko.”

“Sige, gisingin na lang kita ng ala-singko y media.” Tumango na lang si Kyungso, akmang hihiga na kaso hindi gumagalaw si Jongin.

Nang hindi pa rin natinag, nagsungit nanaman si Kyungsoo. “Ano, sa hita mo ako mag-uunan?”

Natauhan si Jongin at agad na tumayo. “Pasensya, pasensya— sige, tulog na.”

“Salamat.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Agad syang nahiga at wala pang sampung minuto e rinig na ni Jongin ang mahinang hilik ng kasama. Naupo siya sa katapat na bench, pinagmamasdan ang kasama. Ayos din pala ‘to, isip niya, hindi naman pala maarte pag kailangan. Cute pa. Nag-alarm siya para sa ala-singko, humikab at pumikit na rin, alam na walang iistorbo sa kanilang pagtulog.

･ﾟ☆✧

“Kyungsoo. Uy, Kyungsoo. Gising na. Ala-singko y media na.”

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo sa pag-gising ng isang tao sa kanya. Medyo masakit ang katawan niya at pakiramdam niya eh parang mali ang posisyon ng pagtulog niya. Magagalit na sana siya nang maalalang sa UST nga pala siya nakatulog, una sa lahat, at pangalawa eh hindi niya ka-roommate ang gumigising sa kanya. Si Jongin.

Napaupo siya bigla at nanlaki ang mata nang magkaharap sila, ilang dipa lang mula sa isa’t isa. Ang gwapo naman pala neto, isip niya. Tapos ang susunod na naisip ay, ang aga-aga ang landi agad.

“Ayos ka na? Natawagan ko na si Sehun. Sabi niya pasensya na daw. Papapasukin ka na lang niya mamaya.”

“Hindi niya binigay yung password?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatakip ang isang kamay sa bibig. Morning breath pa siya, nakakahiya naman kung maibuga sa kausap.

“Bawal kong malaman.”

“Oo nga pala.”

“Ba’t ka nakatakip ng bibig?” Pagtatakang tanong ni Jongin.

“K-kasi...” Natameme si Kyungsoo sandali, tinitignan lang ang kaharap. Sa paligid, nakikita na niya ang mga gwardya na unti-unting nag-iikot. Nakikita nila si Jongin at magiliw na bumabati sa kanya pero parang hindi siya napapansin ng mga ito.

“B’at parang di nila ako nakikita?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakatayo na at handa nang umuwi. Sa wakas. Buti na lang medyo hapon pa ang pasok niya.

“Nakikita ka nila, sabi ko kasama kita.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. “Handa ka na?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at lumpat kay Jongin. Hinawakan nanaman ni Jongin ang kamay niya, walang ano-ano, kaya nagsalita nanaman si Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw nakakarami ka na ha.” Sabi niya sabay tango sa kamay nilang magkahawak.

“Sus, gusto mo rin naman.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin. “’Lika na, para makatulog ka pa.”

Ang aga aga, isip ni Kyungsoo, nangaasar ‘to? “Hoy, sinong may sabing gusto ko ‘to?” Masungit niyang sinabi. Kinalas niya ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Jongin pero bago niya pa tuluyang matanggal ito, hinatak siya pabalik ni Jongin— nawala sa balanse si Kyungsoo at bago niya pa tuluyang maisip ang nangyayari, hawak na siya ni Jongin sa bewang. Napakalapit ng mukha nilang dalawa sa pangalawang pagkakataon ngayong araw.

“Aayaw-ayaw ka pa, ganito lang pala gusto mo.” Bumulong si Jongin sabay ngiti ng marahan. Hindi niya na hinintay na magsalita pa ang namumulang si Kyungsoo at itinutok ang wand sa langit.

“**Alejarpad!**” Biglang sabi ni Jongin. Napapikit si Kyungsoo sa gulat at naramdaman na lang ang sarili na parang nahihilo, para bang sumakay ng roller coaster na paikot-ikot lang. Kumapit na lang siya ng mahigpit kay Jongin, idiniin ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin, at bago pa siya tuluyang masuka sa hilo ay tumigil lahat.

“Kyungsoo? Ayos ka lang?” Pagaalalang tanong ni Jongin. “Andito na tayo, oh.”

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at dumilat. Nakita niyang nasa Taft na nga sila, sa tapat mismo ng La Salle. Si Sehun nasa labas na din at nakangisi sa kanilang dalawa. “A-ayos lang naman.” Umubo siya at kumalas sa pagkakakapit kay Jongin. “Salamat.”

“’Sensya na di ko nasabing nakakahilo yun.” Nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo pabalik. “Sehun, ikaw na’ng bahala dito, ha. Sa susunod wag mong kakalimutang sabihin sa kanya yung password.”

“Pasensya na talaga dun, Soo.” Sabi ni Sehun sa katabing ngayon e masama nanaman ang tingin sa kanya. “Sige pare, kitakits na lang ha. Salamat pala sa pag-aalaga dito kay Kyungsoo.”

“Ayos lang, ‘di mo naman sinabing cute pala ‘tong roommate mo. Sige pre sa susunod na lang. See you, Kyungsoo.” Paalam ni Jongin, at muli niyang ginamit ang teleporation spell para makabalik ng UST.

Ni hindi man lang nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang number ni Jongin.

･ﾟ☆✧

“Jongin! Pare. Uy.” Tawag ni Sehun sa kaibigan nang sagutin nito ang tawag niya. Alas-nuebe na ng gabi, kakatapos lang ng huling klase ni Jongin at pagod na rin siya. Ilang linggo na rin ang nakakalipas nang huli silang mag-kita ni Kyungsoo, at nakikibalita na lang siya kay Sehun tungkol dito. Noong una ‘di pa maintindihan ni Sehun kung bakit pero nang magtagal, siya na mismo ang tumatawag kay Jongin para magbalita tungkol kay Kyungsoo.

Kay Sehun lang nalaman ni Jongin na binubully si Kyungsoo ng mga senior sa kurso niya kasi hindi nila maintindihan ang mga hilig nito, lalo na ang pagmamahal niya sa Defense Against the Dark Arts. Walang kaibigan si Kyungsoo dahil dun, dahil kung ano-anong kinakalat nila— na kesyo may koneksyon daw siya sa Dilim, na marunong daw siyang mang Kulam, at kung ano-ano pa, na kaya siya inilagay sa kwarto kasama si Sehun dahil walang gustong sumama sa kwarto kasama niya. Kaya naging ganun si Kyungsoo. Kaya wala siyang nagiging kaibigan at kinakaibigan, dahil alam niyang hind naman siya iintindihin. Nanggagalaiti na si Jongin sa galit pero hindi niya masabi ito sa kahit kanino kaya alam din ni Sehun na kulang na lang manugod ang kaibigang ubod ng bait.

“Oh, ano?” Sagot ni Jongin. “’Pag eto tungkol kay Kyungsoo na nabully ulit ngayong araw, pare makakatikim na sa’kin yang mga yan—”

“’Wag kang warfreak, tanga, sasabihin ko lang naman kasi dapat na pupunta si Kyungsoo dyan.” Sabi ni Sehun. “Pag ‘di daw siya pinapasok, papasukin mo na lang. Tsaka alam niya nang nag-uusap tayo gabi-gabi tungkol sa kanya.” Natawa si Jongin sa hiya. “Binigay ko na number mo, kaya wag nang ako tawagan mo ha?”

“Sige pre, hintayin ko na lang text niya. Alam naman na niya yung bagong password niyo ‘di ‘ba?”

“Oo, siguraduhin mo lang na uuwi yan ha.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun. “Ayos lang din naman na hindi, dyan muna kayo. Enjoy!”

Nang ibaba ni Jongin ang telepono, nakita niyang nagtext na nga si Kyungsoo.

“Hello, si Kyungsoo ito, pwede ba akong bumisita? Hindi ka na pwedeng humindi, nandito na ‘ko sa Gate 2.”

Agad na tinakbo ni Jongin mula Dapitan hanggang España, kumakabog ang puso sa kaba at saya. Ngayon lang ulit sila mag-uusap nang sila lang, nang hindi nakikibalita kay Sehun. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung anong unang sasabihin niya, kung anong unang gagawin. Sa totoo lang kasi, namiss niya ng tunay si Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam na ganun din naman ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

Minsan, ‘pag kausap ni Jongin si Sehun, hinahayaan nito si Kyungsoo na makinig. Marami din siyang nalaman tungkol kay Jongin, gaya nang kung bakit pinili nito ang UST kaysa UP para lang malapit siya sa pamilya niya, o kaya kung maraming alam si Jongin na di-pangkaraniwang mahika— bukod kasi sa ang ate niya e taga-UP, ang magulang niya ay nagtatarabaho sa ahensya ng gobyerno na nangangalaga sa relasyon ng mga Normie at mga Mahikero.

“Uy.” Yan na lang ang nasabi ni Jongin nang makita si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa harap ng Quadricentennial Pavillion, nakaitim na hoodie, pantalon, at cap. “Sinong lolooban natin ngayon?” sabi niya habang papalapit, may ngiti sa mata.

“Puso mo.” Banat ni Kyungsoo pabalik. Agad na napatigil si Jongin at natawa ng malakas. “Ba’t ka natatawa? Bakit, ikaw lang ba ang may karapatang mag-pick up lines?”

“Ba’t ka napadalaw?” Tanong ni Jongin, tinabihan si Kyungsoo sa hagdan ng QPav. “’Di ka man lang nagsabi.”

“Ayaw mo ba? Ayos lang naman pwede naman na akong umuwi—” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay tayo. Pipigilan sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero sa pagpigil niya, nahawakan niya nanaman ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nilang dalawa. “Ikaw alam mo tsansing ka talaga, ‘no?”

Hindi na binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman, para sa ‘yo lang.”

Tahimik silang naglakad, magkahawak ang kamay, papuntang Lover’s Lane. Nang makarating sila doon at naglakad-lakad, nagtanong si Kyungsoo. “Bakit nga pala Lover’s Lane ang tawag dito?”

“Meron talaga ‘tong pangalan na official, pero dati kasi mas maraming puno dito. Dito nagkikita-kita yung mga magnonobyo tapos dito sila... alam mo na. Parang Sunken Garden ng UP. Ganun.” Paliwanag ni Jongin, tinitignan ang mga puno na naiilawan dahil maaga pa. “Kaya siya Lover’s Lane.”

“Eh yung Main Building? May mga nag sa sign of the cross ba talaga sa harap niyan?”

“Oo, nung unang araw ko nga dito papasok ako, may gumawa niyan. May krus daw kasi sa taas. Buti na lang nagbasa ako ng freshman tips.” Natatawa si Jongin sa naaalala at nakatingin lang sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Nang mapansin ito ni Jongin, umiwas naman si Kyungsoo.

“Aba at nagresearch ka talaga tungkol sa UST ano.” Obserbasyon ni Jongin. Nahihiyang tumango si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa malayo.

“Nakakahiya naman kasi sa ‘yo, Perfect Jongin.”

“Parang awa mo na itigil mo na yan, inis na inis na ‘ko pag naririnig ko ‘yang palayaw na yan.”

Tumigil si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin, mata sa mata. “Bakit naman?”

“Kasi hindi ako perpekto!” Sabi ni Jongin. “Kada sinasabi yang palayaw na yan, naiisip ko na kailangan kong maging perpekto, na kailangan wala silang makitang mali sa’kin, na hindi na ako ‘to. Kaya pwedeng wag mo nang sabihin yun? Please? Gusto ko pag kasama kita kasi hindi ako si Jongin na prefect ng UST ‘pag kasama o kausap kita. Si Jongin lang ako. Estudyante ng UST. Yun lang.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at marahang pinisil ang kamay ni Jongin. “Dami mong sinabi, andito lang naman ako susuporta.”

“Mag-kaibigan naman tayo, diba? Kahit ‘di tayo madalas mag-usap?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo naman. Ikaw lang ata kaibigan kong matino, eh. ‘Wag mo nang isama si Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo...” Sasabihin na sana ni Jongin na alam niya ang nangyayari sa kasama at handa siyang tumulong, pero agad siyang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo.

“Huwag. Parang awa mo na, huwag.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. “’Pag kasama kita, doon ko lang nararamdaman na maayos lahat. Na pwede pala ‘to.” Nginitian niya si Jongin, at tumingin ulit sa malayo. Kumaliwa sila at ngayon ay malapit na sa open field ng eskwelahan. “Sa ‘yo ko lang nararamdaman na normal pa pala ako, tao pa pala ako. Kaya wag mo sana akong titignan ng may awa sa mata. Hindi ko kailangan yun galing sa ‘yo.”

“Sige, basta andito lang ako.” Tinignan siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo, kaya dinugtungan niya ng: “Umiibig sa ‘yo?”

“Korni mo, wag ka na nga.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Umupo sila sa damuhan at tinignan ang langit na ngayon ay nagniningning, kasabay na ang ilaw mula sa labas at mga paisa-isang ilaw na iniiwan ng UST pagsapit ng kinagabihan.

Matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan, nagsalita muli si Kyungsoo. “Grabe, ‘di ko akalain na magiging kaibigan ko ang prefect ng UST.”

“Kaibigan lang?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Aba bakit, boyfriend kita?” Tanong sa kanya pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“Aba, pwede ba?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Aba bakit hindi?”

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Jongin. Nagkita ang kanilang mga labi, at ang unang naisip ni Jongin ay—

Salamat.

Ni ayaw nang bitawan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang uuwi na ito, mga alas dose ng umaga. Hindi din sila natigil mag-usap; lahat ng gusto nilang malaman tiungkol sa isa’t isa nalaman na nila. Nalaman ni Jongin na totoo nga ang sinasabi ni Sehun at sinabi niya din ang nasa loob niya, at sinabi ni Kyungsoo na kaya niya ang laban na yun pero baka hindi niya kayanin ‘pag nasali si Jongin sa gulo. Pinakinggan din naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang sabihin nito na natatakot siya sa kung anong kahihinatnan niya pagkatapos ng taon.

“Jongin, maniwala ka sa sasabihin ko— nandito lang ako.”

“At ako din, para sa ‘yo. Tandaan mo yan Kyungsoo, ha?”

“Oo naman.”

“Pwede na ba kitang maging boyfriend?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Jongin.

“Ang bilis mo naman, pwedeng imbitahin mo muna ako sa Paskuhan?” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Edi sige, magdedate tayo sa Paskuhan, ha?”

“’Di ako informed, uto-uto pala ‘tong boyfriend ko.”

“HA?”

“’Ha’ ka dyan para kang ewan, ‘ka ‘ko uto-uto ka talaga. Uwi na ‘ko, anong oras na oh.”

“Huy teka—”

“Sus Maria, slow.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo bago lumapit kay Jongin at nilapat ang labi niya sa kaharap. “Ayan maliwanag na ba? Wala akong pakialam kahit sabihin nila na masyadong mabilis. E wala, mahal kita, eh.”

“Aba tignan mo nga naman, kapag sinuswerte ka, no?” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. “Dati ‘di ka lang makapasok sa inyo tapos ngayon akin ka na?”

“Landi talaga.”

Hulaan kung saan nanaman sila nakatulog nang gabing iyon.

Edi malamang sa Lover’s Lane. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, nakalapat na ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa hita ni Jongin.

At sa oras na iyon, lahat ay natahimik din.

**Author's Note:**

> Ang prompt:
> 
> Prompt # 156: harry potter au pero may sariling bersyon ng wizarding school sa pilipinas. slytherin!ksoo na nabubully dahil hindi siya mukhang kabilang sa mga other slytherin students. one time, nakita siya ni prefect ravenclaw!jongin sa labas ng pintuan ng dungeon dahil hindi sinabi sa kanya ang password. paano kaya ito aaksyunan ng prefect?
> 
> Alam kong hindi masyadong nato-touch dito yung mahika pero gusto ko pa ring iexplore yung thought na merong mahika sa Pilipinas, kahit dati pa, hindi lang natin alam / konti lang ang nakakaalam.
> 
> Salamat sa pag-basa! Sana nagustuhan ninyo!


End file.
